Alternate Ending: The Older, the Young, and the Restless
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: Some requests for Spock to be the father figure to Pike's son after Pike's death rather than Kirk, so I'm exploring that here.
1. Spock Prime

**Exploring a scenario in which NuSpock considers trying to convince Sadara to do more in honoring her Vulcan heritage.**

The rope in a game of tug of war.

That's what the Vulcan/Human hybrid Spock felt like pretty much all of the time, his two halves yanking the rope. Torn between Vulcan and Human principles and with an ability to see situations from the perspectives of both halves often left the young man of two minds. And reconciling such polarizing worldviews constantly felt like swimming upstream.

Since encountering his older counterpart from the alternate reality, the younger Spock frequently recalled the wiser and more relaxed man's advice.

_Do what feels right._

It was advice that young Spock had desperately needed after the unspeakable, unfathomable horror that was losing his mother and entire homeworld. And it would have been needed advice even had those tragedies not occurred. To hear from an older Vulcan that it was acceptable for him to do what he wanted rather than what was expected of him had been a relief of monumental proportions. A heavy weight that he had carried for so long no longer felt so burdensome and pressing.

Sometimes though, like today, what felt right also inspired internal conflict. The raven haired hybrid's relationship with Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had been strained of late. He cared deeply for her; loved her even if he could bring himself to admit to such an emotion. He admitted to anger after his mother's death at the hands of Nero so perhaps an admission of love wasn't so far fetched.

The recent disagreements and arguments were picking up in frequency and irrationality to an extreme that only females seemed capable of. It was wearing on Spock to the point where he was starting to prefer silent meditation over spending time with his significant other just to have the evening disintegrate in another fruitless argument.

Spock made his way to the transporter room, still trying to order his thoughts. He had requested leave time and was being dropped off at New Vulcan on the way to the Enterprise's next mission. Hope swelled up in him that the leave time would help bring much needed and wanted clarity regarding his relationship.

It wasn't just his relationship weighing on his mind. Admiral Pike's widow, Sadara and her infant son never strayed too far from his thoughts either. Spock didn't know the woman well enough to experience any significant attraction to her and he would likely fight such as inappropriate had that been the case. She was a fairly recent widow and it seemed awfully early for her to even consider a new relationship. Still, he was concerned for the quarter Vulcan boy she was raising alone now.

Disquiet settled over Spock like a heavy net that he struggled to throw off. It concerned him that Sadara was so… unaware or uninterested in her Vulcan half. Given that Vulcans were considered an endangered species fighting to preserve their culture and way of life, it almost angered Spock that Sadara intended to raise her son in the Human tradition. In his eyes, he thought she should consider marriage to a Vulcan male, of which more survived the destruction of Vulcan than females of fertile age. She had a duty to Vulcan. Why couldn't she see that?!

Immediately his own logic chastised him. He hadn't bothered to seriously consider a Vulcan wife and have children either. Not given his involvement with Uhura. On top of that, wasn't he just noting how recently Sadara had been made a widow. Still… he wished for her to embrace her Vulcan heritage for the sake of their species. Regardless of how much she cherished her humanity, Sadara was half Vulcan and the Vulcans needed every last Vulcan gene possible to expand the savagely curtailed gene pool.

Materializing in the center of the ever expanding colony of New Vulcan, Spock noted members of many species milling about, engaged in their various tasks. The majority of the population was comprised of the surviving Vulcans, but members of other species had come to New Vulcan to assist in whatever ways they could at restoring Vulcan civilization.

Spock decided to pay a visit to his older and wiser self. Perhaps his insight would help Spock achieve some sort of resolution and peace with the maelstrom of thoughts unleashed in his keen mind.

W^^^W^^^W

The elder Spock listened patiently and attentively as his younger version described his dilemma. His apartment was lit only by the flickering light of the many candles that he preferred to artificial lights.

Setting a mug of hot tea in front of young Spock, the aging man gently lowered himself into the comfortable chair across from the younger man, cradling his own mug in his large hands.

"I completely understand your loyalty to Admiral Pike. I also, felt immense loyalty to the man in my own timeline to the point that I risked my career to assist him. Sadara is here on New Vulcan at this very moment, visiting her mother."

Spock raised a surprised eyebrow. "One can only hope she'll discover some… emotional connection to the plight of the Vulcan people and experience a shift in her perspective."

Amusement brightened elder Spock's rich, brown eyes. "She was rather stubborn in my timeline, I fear. However, there are always… possibilities."

"You speak as if you know something I don't?"

"I spoke with her yesterday. The challenges facing the Vulcan people aren't as far from her thoughts as you fear. I have no wish to interfere with your relationship with Lt. Uhura. I had much respect for the one I knew. That being said, you must decide how important it is for you to see young Christopher Pike raised with Vulcan influence. I cannot say how you and Sadara would fare together. As a man not much older than you are now, I cannot say I saw eye to eye with her. She and I would not develop greater understanding and acceptance of each other until years later."

Young Spock pondered that. "But that doesn't have to be the case in this timeline. She and I are two of a kind. If we can't turn to each other for acceptance, who can we turn to?"

"If only she and I had been so wise in our younger years as you appear to be," Elder Spock noted with some regret tinged amusement.

"You once suggested I "do what feels right." What feels right is doing something to further the rebuilding of our race. We need every Vulcan gene. Even only half Vulcan, Sadara is vital to this. With so few females left, she's even more important. Even the most stubborn bigot could see that."

"Then I suggest you seek her out and discuss the matter with her. I anticipate you will be… pleasantly surprised."

"I hope that to be the case," Spock set his now empty tea mug on the coffee table in front of him and stood. "Peace and long life."


	2. Logical Proposals

"This will come as no great shock to you," Sadara said with some amusement. "But I feel nothing but confusion and chaos inside right now."

She was peering out a window near the dining room, a mug of hot chocolate cradled gently in her hands. Below her mother's second floor apartment, the young brunette could see a number of people engaged in daily chores and activities. Down the street, another apartment complex was being constructed. The colony on New Vulcan had grown substantially in such a short while.

Sadara was silent for a long moment before turning from the window to face the first officer of the USS Enterprise. She took a long sip of the hot chocolate before continuing.

"I came to New Vulcan at my mother's request. Growing up, she had taught me about Vulcan culture, history, language, and so on, but she never insisted I behave as a Vulcan would. When I arrived, she informed me that the situation was direr that I was aware of. There aren't enough Vulcan women, which is dangerous for the males as they enter their Time. The kal if fee has been invoked more times in the last few years than it had in the last several centuries, but by males desperate to secure a female from the few that remain. Some died, unsuccessful and unresolved."

Spock steepled his fingers in front of him and nodded. "I have been informed of that as well. My father is gravely concerned. The technology exists that create children from the DNA of two males and two females, but Vulcans sometimes have difficulty temporarily sacrificing principles and moral beliefs even when logic dictates such. Granted, one cannot simply change their sexual orientation, but the creation of children doesn't depend on that necessarily."

Returning her empty mug to the kitchen, Sadara returned to the living room and lowered herself onto the couch across from Spock. Her son, Christopher was still mercifully napping in the guest bedroom.

"I agree completely, Spock," Sadara nodded. "Expanding the gene pool should be a priority; but you're right, it's difficult for many Vulcans to step outside of their comfort zone regarding marriage and family. My mother though has been pressing me since I arrived to consider a Vulcan consort and have more children."

"Indeed," Spock's eyebrow lifted in surprise. "My father has been surprisingly on the matter where I'm concerned."

Sadara shook her head. "It's not as simple for you and me, Spock. We're hybrids. Most Vulcans were purists before the loss of our world and some are even more so now that we're an endangered species. They want pure Vulcan genes, not half. I don't think they realize or care that as hybrids you and I can add a small measure of added diversity of the gene pool."

The sudden whimpering and crying of young Christopher in the other room distracted Sadara from what she wanted to say next. Excusing herself for a moment, she rose from the couch and travelled the short distance down the hall to retrieve her one year old son. The boy quieted after a moment and went back to dozing on his mother's shoulder as she returned to her spot on the couch.

Spock gazed at the child, startled at how much more the boy looked like his late father every time he saw him. The shock of brown hair grazing young Christopher's head was more ashy in tone than the warm chocolate of his mother's. And his eyes were that same stormy gray-blue just like Admiral Pike's had been. It would be most interesting to see whose facial features he'd have as he matured.

"That is what I wished to speak to you about, Sadara. As a hybrid as well, I would also face similar difficulties in securing a Vulcan wife. I believe the logical solution would be for us to bond and have our own children."

Sadara pondered that, pouring over the possibilities and consequences. "You do realize that together we would produce more half Vulcan/half Human hybrids? What about securing mates for them? Wouldn't that be just as difficult as what we would face?"

Dark eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I believe that as our species' situation improves, that will be less problematic. In any event, it would be illogical to worry about such a situation until it arises."

"Perhaps. What about your relationship with Lt. Uhura? Or is that history now?"

"It is not. I too, have been experiencing inner turmoil regarding what I believe is the right thing for me to do, both for myself and our species. I care deeply for Nyota, but her irrationality regarding my concern for you and Christopher has grown… tiresome. I apologize if my approach seems cold and calculating, but I require all pertinent information before making a decision."

Sadara stood and wandered to the window again. Warm sunlight burst through and she savored the heat as she rubbed her son's back comfortingly.

"You wish to know if I'm willing to become your wife?"

"Yes," he said simply, though she detected a measure of optimism and hope in his voice.

"You will be on New Vulcan for a few more days?"

"The next six."

"Then you will have my answer within the next five. I will contact you when I've decided."

Spock rose, his brown eyes bright with optimism. "In that event, I await your decision."

Sadara watched him exit the apartment quietly, then turned her gaze back to the window. She stood there for several more moments, pondering the decision she now had to make. If she chose to marry Spock for the sake of their species, Jim Kirk was going to get hurt. And so would Lt. Uhura. She had brown up in a more individualistic society that placed personal needs as important and pertinent. The current needs of the Vulcan society required a more collectivistic mindset and Sadara would need to dig down deep for it within herself.

_The needs of the many…_


	3. Logical Decisions

Her reflection gazing back at her in the full length mirror, Sadara could see plainly the disgust for herself in her own sapphire blue eyes. She was also rather angry with Spock for putting her in the position of having to decide the fates of five people. Even though he was behaving logically by gathering all necessary information before making a decision, he had left Sadara to decide if she'd bond with him before he'd break things off with Uhura. From her more human perspective, the action seemed cowardly, though she knew that the Vulcans wouldn't see it as such.

She smoothed out the long, blood green dress of Vulcan style she'd chosen. The color wasn't particularly flattering on her, but as it was the color of Vulcan blood, she suspected it would resonate with Spock. It clung loosely to her curves and was made of a light, airy material appropriate for the hot weather. Her dark brown hair had been straightened, but as it was only shoulder length and cut in a style humans favored, it still didn't look very Vulcan. Plucking a gold colored headband from her dresser, she slipped it on and studied herself in the mirror again. That looked slightly more Vulcan.

She let out a deep breath and decided that was as good as it was going to get and made her way to the living room. Fortunately, Spock was punctual as ever and Sadara hadn't had long to suffocate in her own nervousness.

She felt his eyes rake across her form. Some appreciation crept into his gaze, but Sadara still felt she was passing some impromptu test of her ability to outwardly appear Vulcan. She hadn't considered that he would react that way, but she remained silent and still until the moment passed.

Spock realized she'd made her decision though and inwardly he sighed in relief. She likely would not have made the effort to dress as a Vulcan woman unless she intended to accept his proposal. It was a bittersweet moment for both of them. Their union would benefit the Vulcan people, but two of their friends would be crushed in the process.

But sentimentality could not be afforded when the Vulcan species was endangered and Spock held firm in his decision. Extending two fingers to her in the traditional Vulcan "kiss" Spock allowed his keen mind to blossom open to Sadara's as her fingers met his. They had shared thoughts before in a previous mind meld, but this involved a deeper, more personal sharing of the person on multiple levels.

He noted her uncertainty and apprehension about what their marriage would be like. She feared a cold, sterile, loveless marriage in which she wouldn't be able to be herself and would she be an embarrassment to him if she did. Curious that she didn't know about Vulcan bondings better than that, he reassured her that the experience wouldn't be the stark picture she had painted in her mind. Warm feelings and images were projected by Spock into Sadara's mind conveying the admiration and friendship he felt for Admiral Pike and the concern and warmth he felt toward Pike's baby son, and to some extent, Sadara herself.

"I will make plans for the bonding as soon as I've had a chance to inform Nyota. A task I am hardly looking forward to," he said as he withdrew from the meld and lowered his hand. Moving down the hall into the little bedroom, he stopped in front of the baby's crib and peered in at young Christopher's sleeping form. The little boy would be his son now and Spock reached in to gently rub the boy's back. Chris stirred slightly, but remained asleep.

"I will return after I've spoken to Nyota and Jim," Spock said. He caressed Sadara's face for a moment and then hurried out the door to accomplish the grim tasks that awaited him.

A part of Sadara felt she should be the one to tell Jim, but if she were to adopt more Vulcan ways, she would have to concede it would not be her place this time. It would be her husband to be's.

W^^^W^^^W

Nyota Uhura stood frozen, her heart pounding against her chest so hard she feared it might just burst out of her. As a communications officer, she had heard every word Spock had said with astute clarity and would still have understood him if he'd told her in his native language of Vulcan. Processing and absorbing it was coming with more difficulty. She stared at Spock, but in her onyx eyes was that faraway look of someone who couldn't quite believe what they were hearing.

"Now when I suggested you go make Vulcan babies with Sadara, I was being sarcastic. I'm sure you picked up on that!"

She shook her head at him in fury, her long, ebony hair swaying in its long ponytail. "I can't believe I am hearing this from you! Don't I matter to you at all? Is it really this easy and logical to throw away our time together just because you feel some compassion for her situation?! Is it?!"

Spock held back the long sigh of frustration that threatened to burst out of him. "Nyota," he began calmly. "This is about the situation of the Vulcan race and what I feel I must do to help rebuild it. It isn't about not caring about you anymore. I still do, but this is what I *feel* is the right thing for me to do."

"No," Uhura hissed, desperate to make him see reason. "This is about guilt. Guilt that you couldn't save Admiral Pike even after having been his first officer for so long. I cannot believe you think you owe his wife a lifetime with her just because your mentor, her husband is dead."

Spock's eyes turned to obsidian at her challenges. Why couldn't she just accept this?

"Nyota, she is half Vulcan. We need her to help rebuild the Vulcan race. Were she fully human then I would agree it would not be necessary for me to pursue this, but she is not fully human. She is half Vulcan and it is in the best interest of the Vulcan people to bring her more into the fold so to speak."

"Spock, she is a grown woman. It is for her to decide what to do with her life, whether it benefits the Vulcan people or not! How arrogant do you have to be to assume what is best for her?"

"Not best for her. What's best for the Vulcan race. The needs of the many..."

"I know, I know," Uhura said with irritation as she put a slim hand in the air to silence him. "Fine, marry her, but if you spend the rest of your life miserable because you married out of obligation and misplaced guilt, don't come crying to me."

Storming out of the room, Uhura made a beeline straight for her quarters, blinking back the tears that stung her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it so she hoped she would make it there before anyone stopped her to ask what was wrong.

Only in a relationship with a Vulcan could one lose him to another woman for rational, logical reasons. It was so damned unfair


	4. Logical Messes

Kirk whirled to face Spock, blue eyes wide in disbelief. His throat closed up and his heart began thundering in his ears. "You did what?!"

"I proposed marriage to her and she accepted," Spock said matter of factly. "If it's any consolation, I do not believe the decision was an easy one for her to make. She appeared to have grown quite fond of you. However, her mother and I were able to persuade her to do the logical thing and marry another Vulcan."

Anger and disgust slowly replaced the disbelief and Kirk shook his head with a loud exhale. He hadn't seen it coming, not with Spock involved with Uhura. But he hadn't been thinking about logically. Apparently Spock had and Kirk could only imagine what a difficult decision it had been to break it off with Uhura. Perhaps misery would love company for a few drinks later. "You just couldn't wait to ruin this, could you?"

An eyebrow lifted in confusion as Spock tried to make sense of that comment. The young first officer of the Enterprise had hardly been looking forward to ruining anything for his best friend and captain. "Jim, we both know your heart belongs to the Enterprise."

"And yours belongs to Uhura. What's the difference?"

"The difference is I am willing to make a sacrifice for the good of the Vulcan people. That is not a choice you have to make."

That made Kirk snicker. "No, because you made that decision for me. It never even crossed your mind that I might be serious about taking care of Sadara and Chris? That I would do whatever I could to balance my career with a family?"

"Admittedly, I… assumed that the desire to care for them would dissipate once the pain of Admiral Pike's death lessened."

"You've got to be joking…," Kirk muttered under his breath as the doors to Kirk's quarters swished open and Dr. Leonard McCoy barged in unannounced. He stopped, noting the uncharacteristically solemn expressions of both. Even Spock rarely looked so… stressed and dejected.

"Well this looks like a lively gathering," the cantankerous doctor remarked sarcastically. "Jim, your physical…"

"Was that today?" Kirk feigned innocence and smirked knowingly at McCoy's withering gaze.

Even Spock smirked. "Be sure to examine our esteemed captain for signs of a broken heart, doctor."

"Yeah, you're funny," Kirk glared at his Vulcan friend, blue eyes blazing.

McCoy turned to Spock, eyebrows knitting in confusion, then looked back at Kirk with more amusement. "Broken heart… Are you even capable of having your heart broken?"

"Sure seems like it."

McCoy didn't miss the dejectedness in Kirk's tone and immediately the amusement faded. McCoy knew what it was like to be crushed by another person in that way and he found nothing funny about it. In fact, his temperature was rising just realizing that Spock was teasing Kirk about it.

"What happened?" He glared at Spock.

"He guilt tripped Sadara into agreeing to marry him by laying the plight of the Vulcan people at her feet," Kirk snorted derisively.

"You green blooded, hobgoblin… of all the insensitive things to do to your best friend… Jim, you can still fight for her."

Resting his palms against the counter, Kirk leaned forward and looked down at the countertop, pensively. He thought of all the things he had been looking forward to doing with little Chris on leave as the boy grew up. Reading to him, camping trips, horseback riding, sports… Maybe he could still do those things with him if he could get passed how much it hurt to have lost them. In a way, Kirk supposed he deserved it. Perhaps it was his karma for being such a jackass in his pursuit of other women. But the opportunistic man he used to know found himself unable to be that way with Sadara. He'd held himself back at a distance out of respect for her and his mentor until more time had passed. Spock had obviously felt no such compunction and leapt on the woman practically as soon as she was free to marry again. Spock was trampling on everyone, all just to bring a few more Vulcans into the universe. Kirk had to admit that sometimes Vulcan logic made him feel sick to the stomach.

After a long moment, Kirk finally shook his head gently.

"No, Bones. I want to, but I won't put her and Chris through a tug of war. They don't deserve that. I just wish I hadn't grown attached to them. Well, congratulations, Spock. You'll forgive me if I don't feel like attending the wedding?"

That sobered Spock up and his expression became solemn. "I understand, Jim," he said softly and exited his captain's quarters.

McCoy watched Spock's retreating back for a moment. Silence reigned as McCoy tried to find something comforting to say to his longtime friend. But what was comforting to someone suffering from a broken heart. Broken hearts were something that the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer had experience in enduring, particularly at the hands of his ex wife, but there was no treatment for them other than perhaps time.

"I'm sorry, Jim," McCoy said softly, helpless to do anything else. "I know how it feels and I wouldn't even wish it on Spock, though he could probably learn something from the experience."

"Now Bones, I'm sure breaking things off with Uhura wasn't a barrel of monkeys for him either."

"Logic… it makes a god damned mess of everything," McCoy scowled.

Kirk couldn't help but wholeheartedly agree.


	5. Informing Sarek

Spock arrived back at his father's home shortly after dropping the bomb on his captain. Years among humans and the myriad ways they could react to any situation never ceased to perplex and fascinate him. The logical, orderly reactions he'd been conditioned to expect from Vulcans were almost never forthcoming among humans. Feelings, hopes, and desires were usually the driving forces behind anything humans did. They were resilient though and Spock knew that time would eventually heal Nyota and Jim and they would move on with other people. In a way, Spock wondered if perhaps they weren't the more fortunate two. They could move and fall in love again. Spock and Sadara were left to hope they'd develop an affinity for each other beyond their mutual concerns for the future of the Vulcan race.

Dressed in light, airy Vulcan robes appropriate for the summer heat, Spock found his father waiting just outside the front door. Spock was very punctual and Sarek had greatly anticipated his son's arrival. Their relationship had never been particularly rocky, but they hadn't been very close either. Mother and son had enjoyed the closer bond as she was the more empathetic and comforting of the two parents. As a hybrid who had to stare down bullies on a daily basis, it was no great surprise that Spock had gravitated to the warmer, more understanding parent.

Now Spock would be the father to a Vulcan/Human hybrid with hopefully more children to follow. He swallowed hard remembering that his late mother, Amanda would not be there to enjoy them or to advise her own son on how to be a more empathetic father than his own father had been. Still, Spock was visiting his father now in the hopes that he had some useful advice on how to navigate the rough seas of marriage to a more emotional woman. It wasn't logical to wish for Sadara to be anything other than who she was, but it also wasn't logical to deny that he wished she'd behave more like a Vulcan woman.

Spock ascended the stairs with the silent grace of a housecat and raised his hand in the Vulcan salute as he approached his father, the Vulcan Ambassador.

"Greetings, father."

"Greetings, my son. It is agreeable to see you again." Gesturing to the open front door, Sarek led the way into the small home. Though the House of Surak was the most prominent among Vulcans and still carried weight, Sarek hadn't felt it appropriate to live the full life of grandeur and privilege that he had enjoyed on Vulcan. The Vulcan people would be rebuilding for some time on their new world and a grand estate would simply have felt too vulgar a display even for Sarek's family.

"Your visit home pleases me, my son, but I trust that it is not simply for recreational purposes." Sarek said matter of factly as he entered the kitchen and ordered up some cold drinks for both of them.

Spock took the glass and then a sip as he pondered his words. "You are correct, father. I have come to tell you that my relationship with Lieutenant Uhura had ended and that Sadara Lochlan has agreed to be my wife. Arrangements for the wedding need to be made, preferably before I exhaust my leave time and must return to my duties aboard the Enterprise."

A graying eyebrow lifted in mild surprise and a silent Sarek moved toward the living area where he lowered himself onto the soft, comfortable couch. Spock dropped into the chair across from him and waited patiently for a response, the silence between them defeaning.

"I must admit I am perplexed, my son," Sarek said after a long moment. "I realize that people and situations change over time, but when last I saw you and Lieutenant Uhura it seemed as if you were both content with each other."

Nodding solemnly, Spock took another sip of the sweet, slightly tart juice before his serious brown eyes locked with his father's. "I changed, father. I still have great affection for Nyota, but given the plight of the Vulcan race, I believe the wisest course of action is to help raise Sadara's son with more Vulcan influence. And as I've told several people already, Sadara is half Vulcan. We need her to help rebuild the Vulcan race. I'm the logical choice to marry her as my own human half and experience with humans makes me better able to understand her more human impulses."

Spock's reasoning was sound, but it still made Sarek cock his head in curiosity. The elder Vulcan had chosen his human wife for less than logical reasons. Spock could be very much like his parents at times and it was surprising that he would approach a lifelong commitment with stone cold logic. Though Sarek admired his son's dedication to the Vulcan way, he also wanted his son to be content with his bondmate as Sarek had been with Amanda.

"Spock, I know that I have put great pressure on you to be Vulcan in most aspects of your life, but as I learned with my first marriage to T'Rea, there is a great deal more to marriage than logic. Can you see yourself being content in a marriage to Sadara? Can you accept her for who she is, even though the favor she shows her human half may bring you criticism?"

It was Spock's turn to raise an eyebrow. It pleased and surprised him that his father was so concerned about his son's contentment and not just that Spock was carrying out the Vulcan ideal of conduct. "I assure you father, I have given the matter a great deal of thought. I am satisfied that I am making the best decision for me."

"As you wish, my son. I will make the appropriate arrangements. I will contact you when everything is in order. Have she who is to be your wife here with you tomorrow for evening meal. I wish to meet my future daughter in law prior to the bonding ceremony."

"Yes, father," Spock stood and inclined his head respectfully. He set the now empty glass on the counter in the kitchen and bid his father a good day.

His next stop would be to apprise his wife to be that all would be in order shortly.


	6. Bonded

The reflection staring back at Sadara in the mirror was almost someone she didn't recognize. It helped her mother, Solara's task that the surreal nature of the day left Sadara rooted to the floor, just as still as the warm air outside their shared apartment. Solara adjusted Sadara's jeweled headdress one last time and then gently cupped her only child's shoulders. Mother and daughter stood in front of the mirror silently for a moment, simply taking in the moments before it was time for them to leave for the place of marriage.

Purple wasn't a favorite color of Sadara's, but she chose to wear it as it was a traditional color of Vulcan brides, the color of dawn on the Vulcan's lost homeworld. The light, airy fabric hugged her curves. With her hair arranged in an elaborate updo and her makeup finished, Sadara took a deep breath and glanced at the chronometer.

It was nearly time to leave for the ceremony that would be held at her intended's father's home. On the lost homeworld, the koon ut kal i fee would have been held at the groom's family's ancestral lands, but given the current situation that wasn't possible on as grand a scale.

Through the physical contact, Solara could feel the conflicting emotions tugging at her daughter. It hadn't been that long ago that the young woman had married for love. Now she was approaching her second marriage with a far more logical mindset. Even though she knew her reasons were sound, it felt so soon after Pike's death to be marrying again. And to another Starfleet officer. Spock would be rejoining the Enterprise mere days after their bonding. What if he also came home a corpse one day?

What if she and Spock never learned to love each other? A marriage not based in love seemed difficult for Sadara to imagine. Her thoughts flickered back to that snowy December day she and Pike had said their own vows. She had worn less than what she had on now, but she'd barely felt the cold she'd been so absorbed by their joy.

But joy wasn't the word here. She wasn't sure what to call what she felt now. She and Spock were not in love with each other. Certainly, Spock was still in love with Nyota because feelings didn't just wither and die overnight. For Sadara, love would have been enough, but for Spock it hadn't been. Raised in the Vulcan tradition, Spock required a more logical reason for most things. Love could not justify selfishness in his eyes.

"It is time," Solara said softly. She wished she had something of comfort to tell her daughter, but she had also married for love and had lost her own husband, killed in action during Starfleet service just as Admiral Pike had been. There was little of comfort to say. They could only hope that such a fate spared Spock.

W^^^W^^^W

The gong heralded the bride's arrival and Spock turned to see Sadara make her way to him. As he was not in Pon Farr, there were certain formalities that would be foregone in this ceremony. He would not strike the gong himself, but rather, he held his right hand out to her, palm out and index and middle finger extended. Sadara reciprocated and they knelt in the middle of the circle. As touch telepaths, their minds opened to each other at the physical contact and Sadara could feel his appreciation at her control during this ceremony. She could feel his deep brown eyes sweep over her, taking in her appearance appreciatively. Dressed as a Vulcan woman, she was quite stunning and regal. It made Spock wonder why she didn't choose to appear so every day. But now wasn't the time to remark on her beauty as the elder chosen to perform this bonding also knelt beside the couple. He had been speaking just moments before, but the couple's focus had been on each other and they'd barely registered anything he said.

His primary task in this bonding was to help ensure the solidity of the telepathic mating bond that would link Spock and Sadara to each other for life. Both felt warm fingers locate their psi points and for what felt like eternity a third presence in the telepathic link was felt. Following his lead, Spock and Sadara focused on the twining threads the Elder created between the couple's minds until soon the pair were unable to tug themselves apart. It was a disconcerting sensation at first as the Elder withdrew his hands and the young couple felt each other in the other's mind even as they severed their own physical contact. They would learn to hone their shields in order to achieve some semblance of personal space and privacy in their marriage, but from that moment, they would be able to vicariously experience much of what the other did. If one was in trouble, the other would know even if the couple was separated by light years.

"It is done," the Elder said matter of factly.

Short, to the point, and mercilessly efficient. A Vulcan bonding was much like most anything else Vulcans did.

W^^^W^^^W

The bonding ceremony had been followed by a lavish meal in Ambassador Sarek's home before the bride and groom retreated to their honeymoon as humans called the first days immediately following a wedding. Vulcans referred to this as Seclusion.

In the days before the wedding, Spock had taken the liberty of scouting out a new house to move his new wife into. Though he would have to return to duty within the week, he wanted to spend those days alone with his bride and not crammed into a small apartment with her mother or rooming in his own father's house. Solara had eagerly offered to look after her grandson for those days so the newlyweds could enjoy those precious few days alone together.

As Sadara enthusiastically explored their new home for the first time, Spock watched her pensively. He was undecided about when they should begin trying to expand their family. Given the potentially dangerous nature of his career in Starfleet, it seemed logical for them to start trying for their first child together without delay, but it hadn't even been a year since Sadara had given birth to little Christopher. Spock had also heard others say that marriages often stayed healthier if a couple waited a few years before bringing a baby into the picture. Given that he'd be away the majority of the time anyway, it seemed as if that advice didn't particularly apply to them anyway.

Joining his wife as she entered the master bedroom, he gently gripped her shoulders to stop her and turned her to him. He traced the contours of her face with his fingers as he gazed into her sapphire eyes. For a long moment, everything was still and silent in their world; and then Spock bent his head to kiss her. His hands explored her back, searching for the fastenings to her long, violet dress as his soft lips nipped and kissed at her neck and shoulders. Her head fell back, exposing more skin and she reached up to pull the pins out of her hair. The silky brown curls fell around Spock's hands as he finally undid the clasps of her dress and gently tugged the material off of her, sending it to a silky puddle around their feet.

"Adun," she whispered breathlessly as his lips continued their gentle assault on her skin.

_Aduna_, Spock replied telepathically as he gently coaxed her onto their bed.


End file.
